Time Beyond Time
by Wydrin Williams 178
Summary: Aurora is normal, to say the least. When a thread of lineage she never knew about exposes itself, she is thrown into the world of Lord Phantomhive. As she, the Master and his butler struggle to send her back to her era, she uncovers things she never knew about herself; her family, their quarrels and most importantly... how easy it is for her to fall in love...
1. prologue

**Time Beyond Time**  
 **By:** Wydrin Williams 178  


* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys, I hope you guys enjoy this story and any comments and tips would be greatly appreciated.**  


* * *

 **Time Beyond Time**  
 **Prologue**  


Aurora hastily clicked on her camera, determined to cram every little piece of wonder into the small box. Herself and her best-friend, Paris, were on a tour in one of the most renowned abandoned manors on all of Britain; The Phantomhive Manor.

However similar it was to any other manor, this one was different in so many ways. For one, the large mansion always felt like someone was there, watching over everyone who dared cross the threshold; as if no one really left. For another, the ex-occupants of the manor were most peculiar indeed... For them to just up and vanish without a word was unheard of!

Aurora found them fascinating; their lineage, their background, their... everything!

She clicked the buttons on her camera feverishly, capturing the royal red coloured tapestries with an art of a true photographer. The thick velvet material was coloured a deep red, like that of an expensive red wine. Aurora thought the colour was fitting for such a high-class family. On closer inspection, she could see that strands of a night-sky blue and gold velvet was woven in with the red, creating a pleasing contrast to the eye.

"As you can see here, the Phantomhive's were very keen on preserving extremely old relics. Especially that of jewellery, furniture and much more." Their guide said enthusiastically. Aurora backed away from the walls and turned to the guide. He was gesturing a lot with his hands, pointing to things, or just waving them about to punctuate a point he was making.

The rest of the tour group were scattered around the corridor, taking pictures and admiring the architecture of the building. They were all in hearing distance of the tour guide, so nothing he said went entirely to waste. Aurora grinned slightly when she saw her best friend, Paris, looking at the man with admiration prominent in her hazel eyes. She was clinging onto his every word, despite already hearing the exact same lecture four times already. Aurora inwardly thought that the only reason Paris even decided to come with her every time was because she could ogle to guide; not that she got anywhere.

Aurora tucked a strand of long, dark-red hair behind her ear and approached her friend. Paris, who was twirling her blond hair around her finger, paid Aurora no mind as she reached her side. The red-head looked on in bemusement as the guide rambled on about some useless nonsense about the Phantomhive's which could easily have been found on Google, and Paris watched him intently, as if her _'supposed'_ interest would lead him on.

"Paris... Hey!" Aurora yanked on her friends coat in order to get her attention. Paris slowly turned to Aurora, her face contorted to that of irritation.

"What?" Although they were best friends, Aurora still fell victim to Paris' wont behaviour which flared in the most ridiculous of circumstances.

"Come on, I wanna see the rest of the Manor." The red-head grabbed the blonde's wrist and practically dragged her down the corridor to the entrance hall (They had entered the Manor from the kitchens where they had examined the utensils that were used during the 1800's)

"Why, though? You've been here four times already, what's the rush?" Paris whined. Their footsteps were muffled by the plush carpeting under their feet.

Aurora sighed unhappily, as she was reminded again on why she so wanted to get every last bit of joy out of her life in Europe. After she had finished school, she was to be shipped off to America to live with her Aunt and to enrol in a Harvard University. It was meant to nurture her talent in music, but she really knew her parents just couldn't support her in the way they would have liked. Ever since she was little, Aurora had shown talent in various things; science, art, English. But, one she excelled at drastically had to be music. She was a music prodigy, or so her parents said. She could play the piano, violin, guitar and the flute. She played each instrument extraordinarily well, but she was a master in her own right at the piano and violin. She also excelled at singing, but Aurora wasn't inclined to say that was her biggest attribute.

"I've told you already, I'm leaving soon so I want to savour this place for all it's worth." Paris was silent, as she saw the true meaning of this sentence. 'I don't want to leave and enveloping myself in the joys of my affection are the only ways to help me forget.'

Aurora let go of Paris' arm and stopped to look at a large portrait painting which was situated at the split of the entrance staircase. Paris looked on in disinterest, oblivious to the joy and interest her friend showed upon viewing this masterpiece.

The painting was large and was framed with what looked like gold. In the painting was a boy, probably around sixteen years of age. He was seated in a regal chair with cushioning of deep blue. Unlike other pictures painted of royalty, where the people within were positioned in attentive poses, this one depicted the boy of being very uninterested in the world around him. He was resting his elbow on the arm of the chair was leaning his head against his palm. His other arm was positioned on the other arm of the chair, his hand just dangling of the edge. His right leg was crossed over his left and was half covered by a large blue cloak draped haphazardly around his body. But it was draped in such a way that it made the boy seem a ruffled type of handsome. The clothes the boy wore were of the design people wore in the 1800's: Knee-high black socks with suspenders, ankle boots with blue and gold trimming, deep blue shorts that brushed the top of his knees, a cream coloured poet's shirt with a ruffled collar which spilled over an ornate-looking waistcoat of the same colour as his shorts. A blue-black tailcoat completed the attire.

Although his clothing and pose was unique, what was really interested was his facial features. He was handsome, for sure, but his hair was of a most peculiar shade of blue. It was almost the colour of night. His eyes were also a feature of interest. The eye that was showing was a most beautiful shade of azure. The other was hidden behind a black leather eye-patch, for reasons unknown. The only logical explanation was that it was left injured in the accident that left him an orphan.

Behind the boy stood a man swathed in darkness. He was dressed head to toe in black, save for perhaps his shirt which was the colour of snow. His hair was of raven, and his eyes were of crimson. He was the boy's Butler, it was obvious by the pose of a half bow he was portraying. Despite the man's low status, He had a mysterious dark aura surrounding him, Aurora was surprised the painting was able to capture such a thing.

Aurora knew full well who these two men were; the tall one was Sebastian Michaelis and the younger boy was the one and only Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the Funtom Company and Earl of The Phantomhive Estate.

The red-head admired the fact that, despite being an orphan and having no one to guide him, Earl Phantomhive was able to successfully run a sweet factory, keep the Manor in an immaculate condition, and pay for servants, gardeners, cooks and butlers all at the same time. The young Lord was known for having a short temper, but Aurora suspected he was only hiding grief of his parent's death, much like she was covered sadness of leaving Britain with feigned joy.

"What's with that get-up?" Paris chirped, breaking Aurora's gaze on the painting.

The red-head gave the blonde a look of complete disbelief, but before she could scold her friends complete lack of knowledge, the guide from before spoke up from behind them, startling them both.

"Ah, well, that 'get-up' is what all nobles wore back in the 19th century. Commoners normally wore farmer's shirts and loose breeches. But that-" He pointed to the young Earls outfit. "Is a prime example of what nobles wore. We have many other examples and documents, but this is by far the most accurate."

Paris, as usual, was clutching onto the end of every sentence, but Aurora was instead admiring the painting once again. She knew everything the guide was saying already.

"In fact, if you look closely, you can see the blue diamond ring the Lord always wore. We don't know why he treasured it so closely. Our best guesses are because his parents gave it to him before they died, or it's simply an heirloom of the Phantomhive family."

Aurora looked at Ciel Phantomhive's' right hand, where a large ornate ring of blue diamond sat comfortably on his thumb. It was an unusual piece of jewellery, but beautiful nevertheless.

Paris looked to the painting herself (with difficulty) and frowned.

"No there isn't" she poked Aurora, who turned to her best friend. "Look, the ring isn't there, see?" she was pointing to the Earls right hand.

"Yes it is, look harder." Aurora turned to the painting herself again and looked to the thumb where the ring was 'meant' to be. To her surprise, the ring wasn't there.  
"Wait, no surely not. It was there, I'm sure it was. There, on his thumb." Aurora was mind-boggled. She had been here four times already and the ring had always been present in this painting.

"Huh, well, I guess I was thinking of the wrong painting. Never mind ladies. I'm sure you'll find the ring in another painting. Maybe in the one down the hall of the Young Lord and his Aunt, Madam Red." He walked away from the two, but not before winking subtly at Paris who blushed a deep scarlet.

"No, I can't accept that. I've been here numerous times already and each time, the ring was always here, on his thumb." Aurora was getting agitated, her friend could tell. Yet for the extent of which she couldn't understand.

"What's the problem, Aurora? It's not as if someone rubbed it out or something. Ha, what if it came to life, you know, someone plucked it from the canvas and it turned into a malleable thing." Paris giggled slightly at her own stupidity. She was trying to ease the situation with humour, but she could see it wasn't working much. Aurora still supported a frown on her dainty face.

"Look, it doesn't matter. You did say you were here to enjoy you time here, and you can't very well do that when you're faffing about over a painting which looks different." Aurora saw the logic in Paris's statement, and started to calm down a bit. Paris was right. She should just enjoy the time she had. Worrying over a ring wasn't going to help the matter.

"You're right. Okay then, let's go the grounds. We'll have a look at the gardens and the fountains." Aurora mustered a smile as she gestured with her friend to follow her, who did so happily. Paris was glad Aurora was finally over the issue with the painting. 

* * *

The sun, although slightly covered by greying clouds, shone bravely through the gloom and scattered blissful light and warmth all across the Phantomhive grounds. The grounds were immaculately pruned and manicured, the grass was a pleasing spring green marred with small stripes of forest green. And the flower beds was trimmed and tended to, letting the splashed colours of red roses and snow tulips show through the dark green foliage. The fountain was also running smoothly, water splashing and pooling happily from mouth of a dolphin. The water was almost translucent, save for patches that weren't touched by sunlight.

It was almost as if someone still lived here, Aurora mused silently.

The red-head followed her blonde friend, taking pictures all the while. Paris sat down with a huff on the edge of the fountain, dipped her hand into the water and swirling it about, watching the fallen leaves surround her hand. Aurora followed suit, except for the fact she didn't bother splashing around in the fountain; she was flicking through the pictures she had already taken.

"So, are you looking forward to going to America? I know I would." Paris mused to her best friend. Aurora sighed unhappily at the question. She had been avoiding this question from her parents for months. She didn't want to make her parents feel unhappy with how she felt but, this was her friend. Aurora swallowed her pride and dolefully answered Paris.

"To be honest, no. I'm not looking forward to going to America. I know it'll held with my education and all but... I like it here. I love the history, the schools. I could easily just enrol in a University here that wouldn't cost much. Yeah, it wouldn't give me the most education I could get in America but it's a damn site better than not having an education at all." Aurora was rambling, she knew, but she had to get this out before she exploded with grief.

Paris listened silently.

"Well, it won't be all bad. You get to see your Aunt again and you'll get to see all the malls there. I would literally die of excitement if I was allowed to go. Although, knowing me, I'd bankrupt my mum buying all the designer clothes and bags." Paris stifled a laugh.

Aurora smiled slightly. "Well, I'll be sure to invite you over during the holidays."

"What! For real?" Paris gasped clinging onto Aurora's blouse.

"Get off me!" Aurora jokingly yelled, for she was still racking through her pictures.

"Ladies! Would you come over here please? Only I need to give you all a lecture on the architecture of this here building." The guide from before yelled at the two girls who immediately stopped messing about to look towards the source of the sounds.

Paris practically jumped from the fountain and started jogging to the small group, shouting over her shoulder to Aurora. "I'll meet you there!"

Aurora chuckled and shook her head. She stood from the fountain and her jeans pocket made a queer sound. Almost as if a piece of metal was there. She had her keys with her, but they were in her messenger bag. Aurora rummaged in her pocket and pulled out the metal coil. Once she had successfully rescued the object from the denim prison, she examined the thing that was in her hand. What she saw startled her to no ends. It was a diamond ring. It looked like an exact replica of the ring in the painting, the only difference was instead of a deep, calming blue; it was the colour of blood.

Aurora held her breath and raised her other hand. Without letting out a single breath, she lightly touched the piece of jewellery. As soon as her finger brushed against the cool crystal, she felt the world slip away from her, and she felt herself falling to the ground. Within seconds, her world had went from beautiful colours to pitch black. 

* * *

Aurora groaned in pain as she struggled to open her eyes. Her body ached all over as if she had finished a marathon. Her eyes hurt dreadfully as she pried them open, it felt as though she was ripping apart her own flesh. She felt tears of pain and weariness gather in the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill over.

She didn't get up, she instead just looked right above of her; spring green grass obscured her view, on one strand of nature, a pure red ladybug struggled to gain purchase of the grass sprout. Her mind was suddenly clouded with confusion. How did she get on the floor? Then, as easily as her mind had been graced with amnesia, everything came flooding back to her. Although it made no sense. She just... fainted. "Ugh..." She crawled onto her knees and looked at her surroundings with dazed eyes. Everything looked the same as it had before, yet it didn't all the same. Everything looked, cleaner, more regal.

She clenched her fists to get feeling back into them, for she was certain her little phase had left her with dead limbs. She was surprised to feel something digging into her palm. When she opened it, she saw the glinting blue ring and everything seemed a little clearer. When she had touched the ring, she had fainted. Why? She had no idea.

She managed to stand on her two feet and once again surveyed the area around her. No one was there. There was no sign of Paris ever messing with the fountain, no sign of her jogging to reach the rest of the tour group. There wasn't sign of _anyone_ ever trekking the grounds as tourists.

"Excuse me, my lady, but might I ask if you are okay?" Aurora whipped round at the sound of a smooth, masculine voice. A tall man, dressed in the attire of a Victorian butler, was standing a little ways from her, on a plain cobblestone path stretching between the entrance double-doors and the kitchens. He had a pure white cloth draped over one shoulder and he was holding a silver tray with utensils and tea cups. He was certainly not part of the tour group.

"My lady?" The man repeated as Aurora stared at him with a dazed expression. It wasn't until she reached his face that she showed any emotion at all... confusion.  
His hair was of raven and his eyes were of crimson.

"It... it can't be you..." Aurora was just able to decipher a gleam of confusion on his features before she slipped from the world yet again.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow... Who could it be and where could Aurora be? All will be revealed in the next chapter... which will be uploaded shortly lol. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to comment, and favourite... you know you want to. Until next time, love you all!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Time Beyond Time**  
 **By:** Wydrin Williams 178

* * *

 **A/N: Hi Guys. Thanks for reading my previous chapter, or rather, previous prologue. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and comment tips for future reference. Enjoy!  
**

 **Time Beyond Time  
Chapter 1  
**

* * *

 ****He sat back in his chair, and sighed. Paper work was much too boring. The large window behind him was opened and a soft breeze blew through, sweeping his teal coloured hair across his face. He turned in his seat and looked out of said window with bored eyes. The scenery was like always; pristine. The grounds were in immaculate condition, the trees without a branch out of place. The lake situated a little ways away from the manor seemed to sparkle as the sunlight hit it. However beautiful it was, it was the same and that was boring.

The breeze took a sudden turn and increased in pressure. Ciel Phantomhive braced himself slightly as the wind rushed through the window, bringing ripe leaves and blossom petals with it. He turned back to his desk with a melancholic expression. A single pink petal had settled itself on the wooden desk, a small transparent dew drop still clinging to the petiole. The bluenette picked the petal from his desk and absentmindedly rubbed his thumb down the length, the silk like texture calming him some-what.

A knock sounded at the wooden door at the head of the room. Ciel sighed gently. It would most likely be Sebastian updating him on what atrocities his servants had done today. Would it be Mey-Rin breaking all the plates and tea cups again, or wold it be Baldroy burning all the meat and blowing up half the kitchens in the process. (That man and explosions... the fascination in creating them Ciel would never know) On the other hand, it could be Finnian, The Earl mused. Finnian could have withered all of the roses with his pure stupidity.

"Enter," Ciel said, picking his quill back up and signing his signature at the end of a sheet of paper he hadn't bothered reading... for all he knew, he could have been agreeing to an increase in taxes.

Sebastian Michaelis, his demon butler, entered the room. He was carrying a large bundle in his arms and seemed to support a both grim and amused expression. "What do you want?" The Earl asked emotionlessly.

"I found something that I think you would find to your interest," He said with a smile. Ciel looked up from his papers and searched Sebastian's expression and the bundle he was carrying. He eventually shrugged his shoulders and gestured at the cream-coloured blanket.

"What is it? It doesn't look very interesting to me." he said with an unimpressed tone.

"Not 'what'." Sebastian said, his smile widening slightly. "But 'who'. In the gardens, I found a rather dishevelled woman. She was dressed quite queerly and looked at me with a most peculiar expression; familiarity."

Now that Ciel looked harder, he could see a mass of dark red hair splayed across the blanket, and a pair of denim clad legs dangling from Sebastian's bridal-style hold. The woman's feet were supporting a pair of abnormally large heels (For the 1800's) they looked as if straps a brown leather were strapped around her feet and up her ankle. Ciel's eye landed on various patches of the cream-coloured blanket, which were dotted with crimson; blood.

"What in the world happened?" The young man mused, his brows arcing slightly in concern. "She seems on the brink of death."

"She is quite all right, I assure you." Sebastian said.

Ciel's eye narrowed. "Well, what are you doing? Take her to one of the guest bedrooms and tend to her immediately." He stood from his desk and made his way round the slab of oak. He didn't bother putting his blue coat on, as he instead rolled the sleeve of his frilled poet shirt up, exposing his nicely toned arms. He left his blue waistcoat buttoned.

"Young Master, wherever are you going?" Sebastian asked.

"With you, of course. I'd like to be near when she wakes so I might ask her some questions." Ciel saw nothing wrong with what he was requesting, but Sebastian being Sebastian seemed to read every possible thought and goal for everything, even if it were far-fetched.

"Of course, Master. However," He smiled in a peculiar fashion. "To treat her, I would need to remove some items of clothing which would reveal some... intimate parts of her body." Ciel's visible eye widened slightly at the implication. "But of course, the Young Master is a growing boy and a curious one at that," He chuckled as Ciel shook slightly at the accusation.

"Oh hush!" He said angrily, "As I said, I simply would wish to be near when she wakes." The raven-haired man chuckled yet again as he saw the prominent blush on his master's cheeks, but he didn't point it out.

With that aside, the duo exited Ciel's office and made the trek to the other side of the Manor where all the guest bedrooms and Ciel's sleeping quarters were situated. "So where did you come across this woman?" The young Earl interrogated.

"I found her in the eastern gardens. When I came across her, she was already conscious, but she looked dazed. When she set eyes on me, she uttered something quite strange and once again succumbed to unconsciousness."

"What did she say?" Ciel inquired.

"I believe she said _'It can't be you'_ " Ciel bit the inside of his cheek as he racked his brain for the reasoning of her choice of words.

"Do you by chance know this woman?"

"Not in this form," Sebastian said with a frown. "I've never been one for staying in the same form for more than a century. But then again, all demons are like that. Moreover, in all my past forms, I have never laid eyes on this woman before."

The conversation subsided as they entered the first guest room the due came across. Sebastian laid the woman on the queen-sized bed and removed the blanket. Ciel could now see her entire attire. She wore skin-tight denim jeans which pronounced her feminine curves, and a dark blue blouse with a polka-dot silk ribbon tied around the collar. Or, it would have been tied around the collar had the top few buttons not been undone, as if a hasty fall had caused several buttons to burst. Ciel silently mused that that may very well be the case. His eye paused on her chest and a faint blush appeared on his cheek as he saw that her cleavage was very much exposed. Her arms were covered with small scratches, but her most startling wound was a large gash on her head, which disappeared into her hairline. Blood streamed thinly from it, dampening the pristine sheets underneath her.

"If it would please the Young Master," Sebastian interrupted Ciel's examination of the woman, "I shall take care of the situation and prepare tea for you in the mean-time. I would encourage you get back to your paper-work." Ciel frowned. On one hand he didn't want to do the work and wanted to stay put so that he might interrogate the woman as soon as she wakes, but on the other hand, the work really did need doing and bombarding the red-head as soon as she opens her eyes probably wouldn't be the best idea. The Earl nodded dolefully and began the walk back to his office. He stopped at the door way and looked back at Sebastian who was rinsing his hands in a bowl of water.

"When she wakes, bring her to my office immediately. Should she wake during the night, leave it until morning." Sebastian nodded. "Oh, and make sure she is treated to her utmost health."

"Of course, Master," The raven-haired man bowed. "After all, if I left a woman to her own sickly devices, what sort of butler would I be?" Ciel only snorted in recognition. 

* * *

Aurora's eyes fluttered open and came to view a cream coloured ceiling. It was nowhere near the colour of her ceiling back home which was a stark white. _Where am I?_ She thought to herself. She raised a hand to brush away a strand of hair which had fallen over her eyes. She looked at her arm and once again felt a twinge of confusion.

"What the-" she sat up and looked around the room she was in. It was very ornate looking. The walls were of dark oak and the edges were carved with intricate patterns. All of the furniture was shining with polish and smelled of crisp lemons. It looked nothing like her room back home, not at all. She looked to the window and saw that the window panes were open slightly, letting in cool breeze. The sky was clearer than it had been when she was with Paris, it was a light sapphire colour. Despite the beauty of her surroundings, there was still the question of how she got here.

Aurora pulled the thick blanket away from her body and looked down at herself. No longer was she wearing the dark blue blouse from before. Now she was wearing a large white night-shirt. It gathered at her wrists in clouds of fabric and it reached past her waist, brushing the exposed skin of her thigh. A dusting of pink appeared on her cheeks as she realized she wasn't wearing her jeans from before. Who had undressed her? _At least they had the decency to leave my pants in place_ she thought, embarrassed. She pulled the sleeve of the night-shirt up and a multitude of bandages adorning her arm. How on earth had she got those?

Now that she thought about it, she had woken with a throbbing head-ache. She raised her hand up to her head and felt the soft texture of cloth wrapped around her head.

She jumped when the door to the room opened with a creak. She looked to the opening and saw the man from before enter. He was once again carrying a silver tray, but this time it was laden with fresh tea and a plate of what looked like biscuits. He approached her warily, it was obvious he was searching her facial features carefully, checking if she was okay.

Aurora only stared at him, she didn't know what emotion would be acceptable to show in this circumstance. Anger for him bringing her here? Fear for her _being_ here? Or gratitude for the welfare she had been given thus far? She finally settled on one emotion and swallowed nervously.

"Are you quite all right, Miss?" The man asked gently as he placed the tray on the furnished bedside table. While waiting for an answer, he began to prepare the tea by adding sufficient amounts of sugar and a vast amount of milk.

Aurora swallowed again. "H-How did I get here?" It wasn't an exact answer to the question, but she felt this needed answered more than questioning her welfare.  
The raven-haired man didn't look up from preparing the tea and answered her in a smooth tone not much different to the tone he had been using from the very beginning; gentle. "You collapsed in front of me, my lady. What sort of butler would I be if I left a helpless young woman to the dangers of nature?" He looked at her briefly and smiled. Although this would be considered gallant behaviour, Aurora wasn't prepared to see this. He had called her helpless, and that was something no one called her. Ever. Her eyes narrowed as she replied to his curtly. "I am _not_ a helpless young woman. I can very well take care of myself thank you very much!"  
She jumped from the bed and started pacing around the room in a new-found surge of anger. "And while we're on the subject, why the _fuck_ , am I not wearing my jeans?" She stopped her pacing to look at the man in his full body profile. He was an exact replica from the painting. There was no doubt in her mind of who this was, yet she felt using his name was only make the situation more confusing than it already is.

The man answered her as plainly as he had before. "I took them off so that I might dress you accordingly and tend to your wounds. I wouldn't worry, my lady." he said hastily as Aurora turned red with embarrassment and anger. "I would never peak at a woman's most intimate areas." This, however, only proved to heighten the red-heads embarrassment.

She sank to the floor in a heap and covered her eyes with her arms with a groan. She sensed the raven-haired man approaching her, probably to comfort her or ask what's wrong. "Don't." she said in a muffled tone. The footsteps ceased.

Silence followed this exchange. Finally, the man broke the silence. "If I may, miss. I would propose you drink your tea while it's still hot and feast on the treats I have prepared. The tea is of a simple Earl Grey blend, but delicious all the same, I promise you, and the biscuits are of crushed oats with honey and sugar." Aurora perked up at the description of the biscuits and she sniffed the air. Sure enough, a faint whiff of sweetened honey reached her. The man continued. "Once you have finished the tray I have prepared, if you would dress appropriately and then we may meet with the Master. He is most interested in who you are, I would not recommend you leave him waiting."

Aurora frowned but lifted herself from the floor with a huff and returned to the bed, noticing for the first time the way the mattress caved in around her, enveloping her in a soft cotton. "Alright then..." she murmured as she pulled the tray towards her and took a hesitant sip from the tea. The sweet liquid filled her mouth, it was, as the man had said, delicious. She swallowed and felt warmth seep through her body, the feeling was most satisfactory. _Just like the tea mum makes_. Suddenly, a thought came to her and she voiced this aloud.

"How do you know how many sugars and the amount of milk I take?" She looked at the man curiously who only shrugged.

"I simply used the same mixtures and quantities the Master takes. It would seem you both have similar preferences." He observed as Aurora took a bite out of one of the honey-biscuits and her face lit up with joy at the sheer taste and texture.

"Who is this Master, anyway?" She asked with a mouthful of sticky oats.

"Speaking with your mouth full isn't a very lady-like thing to do." The raven-haired man smiled slightly as Aurora turned beet red and hastily swallowed what was in her mouth. "In answer to your question," the man continued. "The Master is exactly as it sounds. He is the owner of this mansion and of the Funtom Company. The Earl Phantomhive is his proper title."

Aurora's eyes widened slightly. The Earl Phantomhive? No, it can't be... How could two people who have been long gone suddenly be taking residence in their manor once again? She bit her lip slightly and asked the man something that would surely clear all of this up.

"What year it is?"

The man furrowed his brows slightly before answering. "It's 1891 my lady."

Aurora felt her heart stop momentarily. So it was true then... She had, as crazy as it sounds, went back in time. Aurora racked her brains for an answer as to how this had happened. All she could come up with is that somehow, in touching the ruby-red diamond ring, she had been transported back to the Victorian times. She then seized up when she remembered something of utmost importance. The ring.

She pushed the tray away and started looking around the room, looking for where people of this era would place their bags and clothes; a wardrobe or a cabinet maybe? She frowned when she saw no such thing and leaned over the bed, looking into the dark abyss that was the underside of the bed. Again she saw nothing. Suddenly, another head appeared at the opposite side of the bed, looking at with a look that clearly asked why she was being so queer in her actions. She narrowed her eyes at him and sat back up, pushing her hair out of her eyes and letting it trial down her back in long tendrils.

"Might I ask what you were doing, miss?" The man asked.

Aurora let her hands fall into the thick blanket with a thump and sighed. "I was looking for my messenger bag. You know, the one with the picture of a cat on it?"  
The man furrowed his brows in concentration before answering her. "Ah, yes. The odd looking satchel that I found in the rose bushes. Quite a mess it made of the bush as well, the Master will not be pleased when he hears of that... not pleased at all..." He realized he was rambling and smiled at Aurora. "I'll have the bag when we go to visit the Master. Now, if you have quite finished eating, would you please allow me to change your bandages?"

Aurora nodded hesitantly as the man approached, already pulling out a roll of gauze from his pocket. He pulled the sleeves of the plain shirt up and began untying the bandages, exposing the would be marred skin of her arm. Instead, it was the same ivory colour it had always been. The man frowned. He saw no need to replace the bandages so he let it be, leaving her flesh exposed to the air.

He next focused on her head, where the worse wound was. He gently unwrapped the white cloth and released a small gasp at the sight. The cloth was partially covered with her blood, but her head was perfectly fine, it showed no trace of ever being maimed, other than an incredibly thin scar, almost invisible against her skin. Aurora looked at him curiously before realizing what he was gasping at.

"Don't mind that, I've always been an incredibly fast healer. I could have a cut one day and have it gone the next. I've had it since birth." Sebastian was immersed in her small story, it was an unusual trait for humans to have. "Doctors don't really know why I have it, but I guess we'll never know." She shrugged her shoulders.  
Sebastian got over the initial shock. Humans are truly interesting and unpredictably things, he mused.

"Right, now that's finished, would you please find a dress to your liking and then follow me to the Masters office." He gestured to the wardrobe Aurora had studied earlier.

Aurora nodded and swung her legs over the bed and made her way to the wardrobe. Upon opening it, she found rows upon rows of colourful and frilly looking dresses. "Wow..." she mumbled under her breath. All the clothes she had back home were simple and not as ornate as these, yet she still had an unending fascination with the style. There were so many styles to choose from; red and golden trimming with black ribbons. A princess style light pink dress with white lace adorning the sleeves and petticoat. There was also a soft velvet dress which flowed simply down the body without clinging to the waist in a suffocating manner.  
With so many dresses to choose from, she ruled all of the dresses out until she had a small pile of blue coloured dresses and chose a simple one which was the colour of the night sky with a slightly lighter blue ribbon tied around the waist and the collar. The dress was open at the chest, showing the snow white blouse with a ruffled front. It had full sleeves and the attire was finished with low heeled blue shoes and a dark blue ribbon tying her hair loosely at the nape of her neck.

Because of all the complicated buttons and ties that were on the dress, Aurora required the help of the raven-haired man, much to her disdain. However, like the gentleman he was, he tied a strip of cloth over his eyes so he couldn't see Aurora's intimate areas.

It took a while, but they finally managed to button all the buttons and tie all the ties.

"Now then," The man said, slipped the cloth off of his eyes. "Shall we make our way to the Master?" He held his arm out for her.

Aurora bit her lip nervously and dolefully took his arm. He smiled at her slightly and led her out of the room, and down the corridor. While everything looked a lot clearer and old fashioned, it looked almost exactly the same as the corridor she and Paris were in, along with the tour group. She smiled bitterly; it may very well be.  
The man (Although she knew his name, she didn't dare use it in case of unloading immense suspicion upon herself) led her through corridor after corridor and up staircase after staircase. _How big is this place, really?_ she thought to herself. They eventually reached a large intricately designed door of dark oak wood. The man knocked twice and they heard a muffled voice permitting entrance.

"I will warn you," the raven-haired butler said as he opened the door. "He has quite a short temper, for his age."

The room was about the size of the room she woke up in, only there was no bed in the middle of the room and no wardrobe either. Instead, the walls were lined with bookshelves which were filled with leather, velvet, or just plain paper clad books. The majority of the books looked untouched, except for one shelf. All of the books on that shelf seemed well used, judging by the way some pages were jutting out from the tops. They were obviously loved in a way the other books couldn't compare.

Aurora looked to the front of the room were a large wooden desk occupied quite a large area of red carpet. A wooden chair was situated behind it and in this chair sat the Earl.

He looked just as he had in the painting; handsome, clean cut, and supporting a thoroughly disinterested expression. His eyes were the same as well; one hidden behind black gauze patch and the other a deep, searching azure.

Aurora felt a slightly blush creep onto her cheeks as she met his piercing gaze, and she hoped with all her heart he didn't notice. Thankfully, either he didn't notice or didn't bring it up because he curtly asked her for her name.

"What is your name, Madam?" He asked in a smooth British accent. His voice alone was enough to send a chill down her spine.

"It's... ummm... Aurora. Aurora Pendleton." She answered hesitantly. The Earl narrowed his eye slightly.

"Are you quite sure? Only you seemed hesitant to answer." His suspicion was acceptable enough but not enough to stop Aurora from lashing out on him. She was, in a sense, releasing all her pent up frustration on him.

"Yes, I'm quite sure," she snapped. "I would have thought you would have been nicer to me, seeing as I didn't ask to be brought here." The Earl opened his mouth to cut in, but was cut off by the irate red-head.

"There I was, perfectly fine, with my friend and then I'm whisked here, one hundred years in the past. Not only that, but I'm here in the presence of Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive! Of course I'm going to be hesitant... I'm here in an era I know shit-all about with two men I've only seen in paintings and read about in books!" She clasped a hand over her mouth and immediately regretted everything she had said. She looked to the butler who only looked at her with a glare clearly saying "Mind your language."

"How do you know my name?" The bluenette demanded.

"I- I..." she didn't know what to say.

"I might ask the same question..." The butler asked curiously, his red eyes gleaming slightly.

Aurora was unsure of how to go about this. Who would believe her, a little stupid girl who claims to have travelled back in time? They would surely name her a liar and throw her out, leaving her for the treacheries of a world she doesn't know.

"I demand you to answer me!" The Earl yelled, taking a step forward. He was now so close that Aurora could have reached out a touched the fabric of his waistcoat.  
She clutched her head with her hands and made a sound that sounded like a cross between a sigh and a growl. "I know your names because I've read them in books and seen paintings, like I said. The time I'm from, there's no adult who doesn't know your name. Some of us still have the original toys you created."

The young lord, Ciel, was holding the bridge of his nose and had his eyebrows drawn together in a frown. "That's not possible. You can't be from the future, it's simply preposterous!"

"If I might interject," The butler, Sebastian, said. "There is a slight possibility that what the lady says holds some truth." Both Ciel's and Aurora's eyes widened; Ciel's, in shock, and Aurora's, in delight.

Sebastian produced a forest green satchel from behind his back and started rummaging through it. The red-head frowned and then her brows furrowed when she saw the embroidery on the side. "That's my bag!" She protested. She stormed over the raven-haired man and snatched the bag from him. Sebastian looked at her with confusion.

"What did I do?" he asked a bemused Ciel, who supported no expression at all.

"I believe the young miss doesn't appreciate people looking through her bags... I assumed you already knew this, seeing as how entertaining Madam Red turned out." Ciel raised a brow at Sebastian who just sit there with a bashful smile. "If I remember correctly, she was a suspect for a crime and you were checking her bags for anything of a possible threat. It was quite amusing when she walked in on you when you were holding a pair of her smallclothes." Ciel gave the smallest of smiles. If Aurora hadn't been paying attention, she wouldn't have seen it.

Sebastian only shrugged. "If she had had an alibi for that day, I would have had no reason to check her belongings. It was her fault entirely."

Aurora, despite herself, was trying not to laugh. These two really were quite the pair.

Earl Phantomhive cleared his throat and adjusted his eye-patch before continuing. "Sebastian, pray tell what it was that could save this girl from being handed over to the Yard?"

"Ah, yes," Sebastian said, going back into serious mode. "Well when I was looking through the young miss's satchel, I found a most peculiar little box. I must say it looked quite expensive." Aurora opened her mouth slightly in realization and began rummaging through the bag herself. She pulled out the small silver camera.  
"You mean this?" she held the camera up. Ciel perked up slightly with interest and Sebastian smirked and nodded.

"Yes, that exactly. When I looked at it closer, there seemed to be a large amount of buttons covering the surface. I've never seen anything of it's like..."

Ciel had had enough and seemed determined to get to the bottom on this. "Miss Pendleton, would you pleas-" he was cut off by said woman.

"Call me Aurora, the formal title sounds weird," she smiled widely at the young Lord who only blinked at her. Despite everything that had happened, Aurora felt she might as well be nice to them, seeing as they did care for her during the brief moment she was unconscious. Add the fact that she was in an era she knew nothing about and she was more than prepared to trust these two men.

Ciel Phantomhive coughed. "Yes, well, as I was saying. Would you care to tell us what this device is and what it's used for?" he gestured towards the sliver contraption that was clutched in the red-heads hands.

"Oh, it's called a camera. You know, you can create pictures out of nowhere with it."

Sebastian nodded his head slowly, "Yes, we're well aware of what a camera is. If I remember correctly, Lord Nicéphore Niépce is still basking in the luxury money he received."

Aurora waved her hand dismissively. "No, I know about the really old ones but this one can take pictures and then you can look at then seconds after you've took it, see?" She set up the camera and pointed it at the two Victorians. She clicked the button and watched as the pictures developed. "Come over here," She gestured to the two who came over to look over her shoulder. As Sebastian was taller, he didn't need to be so close, but Ciel had reason to be. Aurora felt a thin dusting of pink appear on her cheeks as she felt his warmth breath on her neck.

She showed them the picture which had captured both men supporting uninterested expressions. "I can even change what the picture looks like. I can make it black and white, blue with white hues, you name it."

Sebastian smiled. "My, it is quite an extraordinary contraption, wouldn't you say, My Lord?" Ciel nodded in agreement. "However..." Sebastian looked pointedly at the bluenette. Aurora studied at the butler with a quizzical expression while Ciel only gave him a quite side-glance. The Earl cleared his throat and backed away from the red-head.

"I'm still unclear of your situation, Miss Pendleton-"

"Aurora, please," Said girl corrected with a groan of impatience.

"Aurora," Ciel said albeit reluctantly. "As it stands, we have no further proof of your story and no means to find out why you are here. For the time being, you shall remain here until we have sufficient information in order to send you back to your time." Aurora sensed he was reluctant to offer her this luxury. "Now, Sebastian, if you would please escort Pendleton to her room. I have things to attend to."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said gently and just as gently he led Aurora out of the study. She let out a sigh when the heavy doors closed.

"Man, he needs to loosen up. I don't think he believes me," she said despondently.

"You would be surprise, my lady." She looked up at the butler in surprise. "He might not show it, but the young Lord has a peaking interest in you. I must say, I am quite intrigued myself." He said the last part as if to himself.

"Huh..." She didn't know quite what to say. Sebastian, fortunately, saved her from this predicament.

"Now, I know Earl Phantomhive has requested you be brought back to your room, however, I shall allow you to explore this Manor on your own. I suspect you may be here for a while, so you might as well get to know the place."

Aurora's eyes lit up at the thought of exploring every nook and cranny of this massive, extravagant mansion.

"I shall find you when it's time for dinner." He smiled at her before making his own way through the house.

Aurora waited until he was out of sight before she let her mind whirl. Where should she go? Who might she run into? The questions were endless but she finally settled on searching the corridors aimlessly. She'll seek the surprises herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter will be uploaded shortly as I have already finished it lol. Please review and favourite. Until next time, Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Time Beyond Time**  
 **By:** Wydrin Williams 178

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading my previous chapter, I hope you all enjoy this one.  
**

* * *

 **Time Beyond Time  
Chapter 2  
**

* * *

Ciel sighed once again as he continued signing his name at the end of the sheets of paper. They were all so boring; proscribing deeds to the wealthy, loans to the poor, and replying to the various letters from servants of the Queen.

That woman claiming to be a time-traveller was most peculiar. She was a mystery to him, her backstory, her speech, and her reason for being here. Her language was quite colourful as well. He frowned slightly at how she had spoken to him and Sebastian. She was a commoner! How dare she raise her voice to the likes of him! He dropped his quill on the table in frustration and watched as the black ink sank through the pile of paper. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? He certainly was musing about her positively, to be frank, her presence here made things all the more stressful; another job for the Queens Guard-Dog to tackle. A knock sounded at the wooden doors and sighed happily. He permitted the knocker entrance and Sebastian entered, bringing with him a tray laden with cups and plates.

Ciel piled up the papers and moved them to the side so Sebastian could lay the tea saucer in front of him. As his butler poured the tea, the distinctive smell of the Assam blend invaded his senses; the sugary scent was heavenly.

"Did you take care of the... woman" He said with a frown as he picked the green rimmed tea cup, taking a small draught.

"Yes, young master, however, there are some things about her I would wish to discuss." Sebastian stood in front of the large desk, both his hands clasped behind his back.

Ciel picked one of the biscuits from the plate prepared and bit into it, delighted by the orange-chocolate taste. "Well, do tell. The more information we can get of her the better."

Sebastian nodded once. "Yes, I noticed while changing her bandages that she has an abnormal healing rate. She says she has had this from birth." Ciel awarded Sebastian with a critical gaze, the biscuit in his hand pausing from the bee-line to his mouth.

"She may have demon blood in her veins, is that what you're telling me?"

"It's a possibility, My Lord, however, the blood on the blanket I wrapped her in and the cloth I used to tend to her wounds possessed no scent of a demon." The young Earl gave the butler a quizzical look. "However, her blood didn't smell completely normal, either.

"We'll have to look into this then." The bluenette unfolded the smooth paper his butler had brought with the tea. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I was wondering how you intended to keep her here. She isn't accustomed to the traditions of this era so having her around while guests are present may be a challenge."

Ciel's lip twitched downwards slightly. "I don't know, and frankly I couldn't care less. If she isn't comfortably with our traditions then she should just suck it up."

"Is it possible that the Young Master isn't comfortable with there being a woman in the Manor?" Sebastian chuckled.

"No, certainly not! Unless you've forgotten, Mey-Rin in a woman and I pass her daily while she completes her chores, albeit terribly." Ciel sighed in irritation. "I simply wish for this to be done and sorted soon, I'm not fond of that wanton."

"Such vulgar language," Ciel glared at Sebastian. "If you ask me, I think Miss. Pendleton would be good for you. She's young like you, and her rambunctious behaviour may help 'loosen you up' as I believe she put it earlier."

"Pfft, I'm not here for fun, I'm here only for vengeance for those who defiled the name of the Phantomhive's."

Silence followed this exchange and in that window of pin-drop quietness, the soft sound of piano keys filled drifted in from the open door. It was a hauntingly beautiful song, but all the same, it was unexpected.

"Who in the earth is playing the piano?" Ciel said gruffly, dropped the paper he was reading on the desk and raising from his seat.

"I wouldn't know, My Lord." Sebastian had a good idea on who, however.

"Well then," Ciel walked round the desk and headed for the sound of the music. "Let's find out, come, Sebastian." His butler bowed his signature bow and followed closely behind his master, closing the door quietly behind him. 

* * *

Aurora looked around her in awe. It was almost exactly how it was when she was here in the future. The same wine-red curtains falling heavily to the ground, the golden hem strands brushing the night-blue carpeting. Her footsteps were muffled by the plush fabric adorning the floor. The same oak wood in the railings, polished to gleam a deep maroon brown.

Aurora ran her hand down the railing, relishing the smooth feel under her hand. She sighed as she looked around and breathed in the smell of polish and the clean scent of fresh air, much different to the small of carbon polluted air back home.

Her mind was soon clouded with the Earl _. What's with that guy anyway?_ She thought. He hadn't shown her a good impression of himself at all. She frowned at the way he had shouted at her, demanding an answer to something even she didn't understand. All the same, there was no denying he was handsome. She felt her cheeks grow warm when she thought of his breath on her neck. Although he treated her like trash, she still felt an unnerving connection with.

She shook her head and washed her mind of those thoughts. "So stupid, thinking things like that…" she muttered to herself. She turned a corner on the hallway and entered a large open- pan room. It probably was a room identical to the Earls study, but the large changing in furniture made a huge difference.

Instead of carpets, the floor was of a pale oak, with only a square shaped blue rug in the centre. The window at the far end was a massive window, showing a large view of the gardens; the grounds was littered with pink cherry blossoms. Aurora surveyed the other objects in the room and gasped when she spotted a large, grand piano in the centre of the room, its lion pattered legs resting of the rug. She trotted up the piano and ran her fingers across the ebony keys and sighed gently when her fingers glided effortlessly across the keys.

She looked around nervously, searching for anyone that might be in the room. When she saw no-one, she let out a breath and hitched her skirts, sitting on the leather clad stool in front of the Pianoforte. Aurora closed her eyes and thought of a song she could play. Before, she would have been able to think of any song to play, but now that she actually has to think about one, her mind was blank. She racked her brains and finally settled on a song she hadn't played in years. She positioned her fingers over the keys and took a deep breath before drawing out the first chord. Pleasant chimes filled the room, the sound lulled her into relaxation. She closed her eyes and sang in time with the music.

 _I close my eyes, the touch of your fingers_

 _Through monochrome the memory lingers_

 _Into your hands I'm resting the pain inside of me_

 _You and me_

 _I see_

 _A dream of blind destiny_

 _And it's into your arms I'm melting_

 _And it's the first time I've ever felt like this_

 _You are the hand that's dealt me_

 _The tempter sealing my fate_

 _With a kiss_

 _And in a flash, the stars align_

 _I search beyond the words, wanting a sign_

 _But lost inside your eyes_

 _Lies become clearer to see_

 _They tell a different story_

 _So take the reins and don't let go_

 _I want this pain to scar deep, for I know all our past receives healing, with memories concealing_

 _we cry to the light of the moon_

 _This night's become a wonderful haven and in my it's what I've craven_

 _Addicted to this sea, I've even lost the need to breathe_

 _And it's out of my life your fading and it's the warmth of your arms I still desire_

 _Stuck all alone I'm praying to never share my one kiss with a liar_

 _And in the dark I'm left alone_

 _My heart inside is losing every tone_

 _And spotting all your lies wise of this path to be free_

 _I'm writing a new story_

 _I fall asleep to tainted I know that there is more to all that seems wanting all my desires to never retire I live by the night of the moon_

 _And it's straight to the sky I'm flying_

 _And it's the knowledge that you will not be there struggling through, I'm trying to find my own escape out this snare_

 _And in a flash, the stars align_

 _I search beyond the words, wanting a sign_

 _But lost inside your eyes_

 _Lies become clearer to see_

 _They tell a different story_

 _So take the reins and don't let go_

 _I want this pain to scar deep, for I know_

 _In spite of every sign crying this night to be true_

 _The sun will rise out you_

 _So here's another kiss_

 _To tainted bliss_

 _A toast to empty promise_

 _With virtue pretending love as our ending_

 _We fall by the light of the moon._

Aurora has been so absorbed within her own world that she never noticed the door to the music room opening quietly. Three people entered and observed her with looks of awe on their faces.

"Wow, she's amazing…" One of the three said, his small hands clasped together in front of his chest. His green eyes gleamed with admiration. The man next to him nodded and flexed a bicep on impulse and clasped it with his palm. He spoke around the cigarette that was in his mouth.

"Yeah, and she's right pretty too."

The last of the three was a woman with thick rimmed glasses. "She's brilliant, yes she it!" She exclaimed, nodding her head vigorously.

As the three inconspicuous visitors were too busy admiring her musical skills, Earl Phantomhive and Sebastian also entered, leaving the door ajar behind them.

Sebastian smiled as she confidently played complicated chords and melodies on the grand piano, he was slightly surprised at her talent but her voice was of a different level entirely. Her sonorous voice was similar to that of an angels ringing tone. Her solo soprano emanated throughout the room, lulling everyone in the room into a daze, their focus solely on her.

Ciel held no expression what-so-ever; it was the wont behaviour of the young Earl.

As Aurora stilled her fingers on the last chord and the vibrato of her final sung note subsided. Her breathed deeply from her mouth and opened her eyes. She jumped with a gasp and whipped her head to the door when she heard the encore of claps. In the door way were three people she had never seen before and the butler and the Earl Phantomhive. The three unknowns were clapping enthusiastically, so much so that Aurora feared their hands would be raw and red afterwards. The raven-haired and bluenette clapped softly.

Aurora smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "Wow, I didn't realise I had an audience."

"Oh yes, miss, you was magnificent, yes you was. I wish I could play like that." One of the people she didn't know said avidly. She was the same height as Aurora and had two high fluffy ponytails which were the colour of red plums. Her outfit was that of a maid attire. The other two people she hadn't the foggiest at who they were, nodded their heads in unison.

"Yes, she was quite spectacular, wouldn't you say, my lord?" Sebastian said, leaning forward as to speak in Ciel's ear. The Earl only hummed dismissively. As the three intruders practically threw themselves at Aurora, a fourth man entered, locking a conversation with Sebastian.

"I do say, what is this ruckus?" He was dressed similarly to Sebastian, and his hair was cleanly cut, streaks of grey showing through his blond locks. Sebastian looked to the other butler and decided that an introduction was due.

"Well then," He said loudly, catching everyone's attention. "Miss. Pendleton, might I now introduce everyone to you?" Aurora nodded. Sebastian inclined his own head and started. "The woman over to your right is May-Rin. She is the maid of this estate. However, 'maid' is a little too extravagant a word for someone as clumsy as her." The woman, May-Rin, turned beat red and began poking her index fingers together. Sebastian smiled again. "Although I assure you, however clumsy she may be, she is harmless." Aurora returned the smile apprehensively.

The butler gestured to one of the men on her left. "The small one is Finnian, he is the gardener of this mansion. You might see him in the gardens during your leisurely strolls, but he is normally in the kitchens, trying to catch mice and keeping them as pets." Aurora looked to the man, who looked more like a boy in her eyes: His hair was shaggy and was a cute shade of strawberry-blonde and his eyes were bright green. His clothes were simple enough and he had a straw hat slung over his shoulders.

"Hiya, miss. You can call me Finny." Aurora beamed at him, she could tell that from his friendly nature, they were going to be fast friends.

"And I'm Baldroy, but you can call me Bard." Exclaimed the larger man, he strode over to Aurora and grasped her hand in his callused one, and gently laid his lips briefly on the back of her hand. Aurora turned a deep red at the contact and recoiled slightly from him. He didn't seem to notice as he drew away and smiled at her flirtily. He had ruffled blond hair and inquisitive sky blue eyes. He had a scattering of stubble along his jaw. Aurora noticed he had a black apron tied around his waist and his white shirt was partially buttoned all the way to his throat. Curiously, he had a pair of goggles hung from his neck.

"Yes, this is Baldroy, our cook, although I dare say he takes advantage of that role…" Sebastian stated, looked at Bad tiredly. Aurora smiled again, but this time in humour. This group really was something. There was still someone, however, who she didn't know. She looked pointedly at him and Sebastian smiled. "Ah, and this here is Tanaka…" The elderly man, Tanaka, smiled and with a poof, he changed from his humanly form into a chibi version of himself. He sat cross legged and sipped daintily from a Japanese yunomi.

"Ho, ho, ho…" He said quietly with a wide smile.

"What's up with him?" Aurora said with concern. Finny laughed.

"Don't worry yourself, miss. It's just something that happens when he runs out of energy. You know how old people are." Finny and May-Rin laughed aloud. Aurora joined them with a small giggle.

Sebastian quietened everyone down with a loud cough. Ciel was still standing to the side, looking disinterested. "This is Aurora Pendleton, she will be staying with us for a while. For now, I hope you can make her feel welcome here."

Finny looked to the red-head with surprise. "Oh, are you the new music tutor for the young master?" May-Rins and Baldroys expression seemed to ask the same question.

Aurora ran a hand though her red curls and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I am learning high level music pieces, but…" May-Rin interrupted her.

"Ohh, could you teach me how to play the piano miss, I would very much appreciate it, yes I would!"

"Me too!" Said Finny. "You're voice was just heavenly, if only _I_ could sing as perfectly as you…" He sighed dreamily.

"Now, now, everyone." Said Sebastian, shushing everyone with his smooth voice. "Let's give Miss. Pendleton some room shall we?" The three servants backed away from her obediently. "I believe you all have some work to do?" He looked at the three pointedly.

"Yeah, but on a more important note," Bard said, giving Aurora a look that made her quiver. "Where's she gonna be sleeping. I don't mind sharing my bed for someone as pretty as you, m'lady." Aurora blushed deeply.

"That's enough." A voice said, and Aurora looked around to see that Ciel had spoken up for the first time since the gathering. "Get to work, immediately!" As his voice shook, the servants scurried out of the room, but not before Bard could spare another breath-taking glace her way.

The red-head shook her head and turned her attention to the Earl, who was looking her in the eye. "If you would follow me, please." Ciel turned and walked out of the room, not bothering to look to see if she was following. Aurora trotted along to catch up to him, Sebastian and Tanaka followed, only to separate at the first junction.

Ciel and Aurora continued walking until they came to his study once again. When the entered, the Earl sat behind his desk and gestured for her to sit. She hastily shut the door behind her and took her place in the ornate blue cushioned chair in front of the desk.

"Right, then." Ciel started. "Something Finnian said earlier gave me an idea. As you will be staying with us for a while, it is only natural that you would work as a servant while I painstakingly search for a way to send you home." Aurora frowned at the implication of her working for him against her will. "You will pose as my music tutor and you will perform the usual duties of a maid, helping May-Rin along the way."

"Hold on," Aurora said, standing from the chair, a look of anger prominent on her feminine features. "I'm not some animal that can be bossed around by some pompous brat!" Ciel's own features began to contort with rage.

"How dare you! You are under my roof and shall comply to my rules you rash wanton!"

"I don't bloody care if you're some Earl or whatever, I won't work as some scullery maid!" Aurora shot back.

"Didn't they teach bitches like you manners back where you came from?" That struck a nerve. In an instant, Aurora made her way round the desk and raised her hand and brought it down. Her hand would have made contact with the delicate skin of the Earl, but his hand had shot up and clasped itself around her wrist. Aurora widened her eyes as she met Ciel's fiery gaze, which were the colour of a stormy sea.

Ciel leaned forward until their noses were almost touching and whispered harshly. "If you ever raise your hand to me again, you will find yourself out on the street." Aurora clenched her held hand into a tight fist.

"Try me." She whispered back, before yanking her hand back from his grip and storming out of the study, slamming the door behind her. 

* * *

"Miss. Pendleton is pretty, won't you say?" May-Rin said, as she polished glass thimbles with a white rag. All three of the servants were in the kitchens, Bard was chopping up carrots and Finny was refilling the vases for the dining room table. Finny stopped and looked to May-Rin with a wide smile.

"Yeah, she's lovely. I hope we can be good friends."

Bard scoffed. "And while you're trying to be friends with her, I'll be at third base." He said with a smirk.

"Bard!" Exclaimed May-Rin, "She's our guest, you numb-skull!" Bard only shrugged his shoulders. The door to the kitchens burst open and Aurora stomped in, her dress skirts hitched high over her knees. She huffed, threw herself down on one of the high wooden stools facing the kitchen table and laid her head on her folded arms she had placed of the table surface. Blood-red hair was slayed all around her.

"Hello, Miss. Pendleton!" proclaimed Finny. "What's wrong?" Aurora raised her head and looked into Finnys' jade eyes and laughed, confusing everyone in the room.  
"Oh, nothing. Other than that stuck-up Earl of yours bossing me around as if I were his property, I'm perfectly jolly!" May-Rin, Finny and Bard exchanged concerned looks.

Bard walked around the table, wiping his hands on his apron and drew up a stool opposite her. He pushed a large plate of cookies towards her and winked when she looked at it hopefully. May-Rin hurriedly rummaged into various cupboards until she found a clear glass and a bottle of milk. She poured a glass and set it beside the cookies and smiled at the red-head. Finny sat next to Aurora and hesitantly placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into an awkward one-armed hug. Aurora smiled at the effort these people were taking for a person they hardly knew.

"I know he's a little difficult to handle," Finny said, "but you get used to him and he's not _all_ bad."

"Yeah!" Mey-Rin agreed, clapping her hands together. "Anyway, he's the one who hired us, so we _have_ to put up with him."

Aurora sighed, "Yeah, but he shouldn't have the right to boss me around."

Bard leaned forward and frowned. "Just out of interest," he said. "What even happened to make you hate him so much?"

Aurora closed her eyes and was about to speak when she stopped and thought hard about what to say. These people were lovely and so far seemed understanding and trustworthy, but that didn't mean Aurora should open her entirety to them without knowing what could happen should someone's tongue slip. She could just tell them about Ciel demanding she pose as a music tutor and maid, but that would only raise the question why she had the pose when the three servants were under the impression that she already was a hired music tutor. This is turn would mean she would have to tell them about her time-travelling experience and how the Earl was trying to send her to her own time; that was too much hassle to deal with, the red-head decided.

Unbeknownst to the trio, Aurora groaned inwardly. Now that she thought about it, Ciel was right: It would be better for to pose as a maid and tutor to prevent anyone from finding out about her secret. But that wasn't why she groaned (because she would have to work) but because Ciel was right, and that infuriated her. But for now, she would just play it as if she were still fuming over their argument

"He's just an ass-hat, is all," she mumbled. "An ass-hat with no manners and no respect what-so-ever."

Aurora attempted to shift the subject of conversation and picked a cookie from the plan china plate, breaking it in half and dipping it into the milk. "So, anyway. What exactly does Lord Phantomhive do other than operate toy companies?"

"Oh he does all sorts of things, yes he does. May-Rin answered. "He answers for people in government issues, attends parties and hosts them and he also helps the queen here and then with things even Scotland Yard can't figure out."

Aurora's eyebrows raised a little in admiration. "Really? What, so he helps figure out things like murders and stuff?" The three servants nodded their heads vigorously. "Wow, that's amazing… I've always wanted to be involved with solving a murder."

"Yeah, but we never get to help, no directly at least." Said Baldroy, he was still leaning against the table and he was pouting sadly.

"But when the master and Sebastian are away, we can eat all the cake we want!" Exclaimed May-Rin.

"I believe you can only eat all the cake you want if you make it yourself." The group of four twisted their heads round at the smooth-as-wine voice and sure enough, there was Sebastian, clad in familiar butler attire and had a crisp white cloth draped across his shoulder. He was smiling at the four, it was a smile filled with both amusement and resentment.

May-Rin leaped up from the chair she was seated in and pulled her hand up into a saluting position, her face scrunched up into concentration and she exclaimed: "Yes, Sebastian!" Both Finny and Bard did the same, however without the enthusiasm. Bard rubbed the back of his neck and puffed on his cigarette.

"Yeah, what is it, Sebastian, here to chastise us again?" Although his words were harsh, Aurora could see from his expression that he had a deep admiration for the man deep inside somewhere.

"Yes, I came to see whether you three were up to task with your chores, bearing in mind we need to prepare a suitable dinner meal before five-thirty," Sebastian opened a silver pocket watch and proved his point by indicating the time; four-forty-eight.

"But, Sebastian," said Finny timidly, looking up to the taller man from under his eyelashes, "We were trying to make Miss. Pendleton feel better, you know. She's been feeling bad after what the young master said to her."

Sebastian frowned at the boy. "Be that as it may, you still have a task and that task is your priority, now chop chop!" He clapped his hand to extenuate his point and immediately, the three servants rushed to complete their given jobs; May-Rin began polishing all of the cutlery, Finny began rearranging flowers in vases for the many tables in the Manor, and Bard began peeling potatoes and chopping carrots at breakneck speed.

Aurora hopped off her stool and patted down her dress, brushing off lint and crumbs from the cookies. She approached Sebastian hesitantly. "Do you mind if you could take me to Ciel again, only I want to apologize for what I did." Sebastian only gave her a curt nod and a smile.

"Of course, if you would follow me." He presented his arm and looked at Aurora expectantly. The red-head realized that he expected her to hold his arm. To his surprise, however, she didn't take it, instead bustling past him into the corridor and looking behind her to see if Sebastian was going to show her the way or not. He smiled inwardly and discretely licked his lips.

 _My, my. What a strong-spirited young maiden. I bet her soul would taste as satisfactory as my Master's will. I wouldn't mind taking her for a new master, not at all._

Little did Aurora know that Sebastian was plotting a plot in order to get her for himself. But she had more pressing matters, one being the Earl, one being a man of which she had a high disdain for. Little did she know that her hatred wouldn't be as long lived as she'd hoped.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this. Please review and comment. Song was 'Monochrome Kiss' By Sid.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Time Beyond Time**  
 **By:** Wydrin Williams 178

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the amazing comments, they have given me the motivation to continue writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, although it may seem more like a filler chapter.**

* * *

 **Time Beyond Time**  
 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Aurora and Sebastian walked in silence to Earl Phantomhive's study and Aurora mused that they were practically re-enacting the events of earlier that morning, the only difference being that the colour that poured through the open windows was a darker orange, indicating twilight. The door opened with the same non-existent creaking sound and once again, Ciel was sitting behind his desk signing papers and sipping delicately from a jade rimmed cup. He looked up briefly from the top of the china and regarded Aurora coolly before continuing his monotonous signing. Sebastian closed the door behind Aurora, leaving her with the short-tempered bluenette.

Aurora approached the desk and silently sat down in one of the chairs. She coughed lightly, and the Earls eyes flitted briefly to her before returning to his papers.

"I'm… I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You were right." Ciel perked up when she proved her wrongness. "I am willing to pose as your maid and Music tutor if only it would help me return to my era."

Ciel stood from his chair and began ruffling his papers, aligning them all into a pile. He opened a draw in his desk and put the papers there. He began his lecture in the same boring tone as before. "Good. I'll have Sebastian give you your uniform tomorrow morning, as for the lessons, I can't say I'm frilled about it, but it's for the best."

Aurora laughed nervously, "Yeah….about that…" She looked at him sheepishly.

"What?" He looked up sharply, his blue eye gleaming with suspicion.

Aurora ran a hand through her red hair. "You see, I'm not actually a music teacher, I just learn for fun." She suddenly felt extremely foolish. Ciel huffed as if she had said something stupid.

"I am well aware that you aren't actually a music tutor. I dare-say you aren't even _capable_ of the job, but as long as you can hold up your end of the deal and pose as a tutor, there shan't be a problem." The Earl sat back in his chair and entwined his hands together, a satisfied look on his face.

Aurora stood and bowed her head, her red hair covering her face. Ciel continued her lecture. "From this moment onwards, you are an official maid of the Phantomhive Manor. I expect you to perform to the highest standards and to treat everyone accordingly."

The red-head looked back up and said confidently. "Yeah, okay." She began heading for the doors. Just as her hands were about the touch the brass handles, Ciel spoke up again, but this time she could detect a smirk in his voice.

"Oh and from now on," Aurora turned back around and looked at the bluenette exasperatedly, "You will address me as Master. I shan't have you addressing me so informally around guests." This time he smiled, but it wasn't a gentle smile full of sincerity, it was the smile of a boy who had caught a butterfly in a jar and was watching it with glee as it ran out of air. His smile was so disturbingly ominous that Aurora averted her gaze and hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind her and sliding down it. Her breath came in large puffs, as if she had run for miles. What was _with_ that kid? His face was so unreadable that any real emotion he showed seemed exaggerated and cruel.

Aurora calmed her breath and slowed her pulse. She stood from her stooped position and patted down her skirts, brushing away lint and dust from the fabric. She had always felt better after patting something soft, it reminded her of the Pomeranian she owned back in her era.

"Right…" she mumbled, gathering her senses. She didn't know how long it would be until dinner but she guessed it would be soon so she headed once again to the kitchens, hoping she would be able to become better acquainted with her soon-to-be fellow workers.

* * *

Sebastian frowned as he turned the fragile pages of the Coffin Ledger. Dust mites scurried across the page, any mortal wouldn't have seen them and would have deemed them as inanimate objects. The pages smelled damp and were dotted with a dark stain, probably blood. The pages were scrawled with all the names of people who had died and all of the people who had bought coffins for their loved ones or otherwise.

"I don't see why you just go the library of animate-records." Said a man with long silver hair which covered his eyes. "It won't be much use of you coming here." He laughed quietly. Sebastian rolled his eyes and closed the book, watching a plum of dust flew up around it.

"Well, seeing as you know of anyone who's died around here, it would benefit me to find out if the person I am searching for is as yet deceased." Sebastian turned to the man who had splayed himself over a coffin, his head bent cross the edge so he was looking at Sebastian upside-down. His hair, defying gravity, was still covering his eyes, as if showing them would be a gracious sin. He giggled as he replied.

"Why don't you just tell me who the person you are looking for is?"

Sebastian furrowed his brows and frowned. He stood from the coffin he was sitting upon and bent down, picking up the handkerchief he had used to sit on. He gave once glance at the now soiled cloth and cringed in disdain, immediately throwing it into the dying embers of a dying fireplace. The cloth gave instant life to the flame and warmth pooled into the room, but the light seldom seemed to travel. The raven-haired man turned to the other and put his hands on his hips disapprovingly.

"You know as well as I do, Undertaker, that such information cannot be distributed freely without the Young Masters permission," The man, The Undertaker pouted.

"You're no fun." He mumbled.

"However…" Sebastian continued. "I can't deny that your help would significantly aid me in getting closer to the truth, or rather, the truth my master wants me to find." He looked down at the Undertaker exasperatedly who was now smiling smugly.

"The person I am looking for may go by the last name Pendleton, any information?"

The Undertaker sat up and folded his legs. He rested his chin on his palm and frowned, obviously racking his mind for such a name. Eventually he stood up and looked levelly at Sebastian for a while, resting his hand on Sebastian's shoulders and looking into his eye seriously before promptly shaking his head.

"Nope, never heard of it." He released his hands and headed for the back of the shop, giggling all the way as he sat behind a large oak counter. He clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them once again, beaming widely.

Sebastian silently simmered in fury. "Might I ask why you badgered me for the name and yet you have no information concerning the matter?"

If it were even feasible, the Undertaker seemed to smile even wider. "I did give you information and that was that I had no information."

The raven haired man was tempted to end the man's life right there and then for giving him such a ridiculous answer but fought against it. If he were to be reasonable, then what The Undertaker had said was indeed a piece of valuable information. If The Undertaker knew of no one with that last name, then no one did. Sebastian wouldn't deny that made things all that so much harder, but it was better than nothing, he supposed. Sebastian sighed and fiddled with his tie, making sure the seams were straight. The Undertaker looked up from the ledger he had started to write in.

"Was there something else?" He asked smugly.

"Yes, there was actually," Sebastian coughed and carefully plucked a wad of white cloth from the pits of his trouser pocket. He carefully unfolded the fabric to show the object nestled inside; a ring. "Would you mind taking a look at this and seeing if any of the ledgers contain information about anyone in possession of this ring during their last hours of life."

The Undertaker smiled and gestured for Sebastian to come closer with a 'come-hither' motion. The raven-haired man approached The undertaker held out his bare hand; it was a pale, ashy-like colour. Sebastian hesitated before he dropped the ring into his hands. The Undertaker immediately rolled the ring in his hand and grasped it between his thumb and index finger, raising it up to his face.

"It's very pretty, isn't it?" He said, grinning. Sebastian simply nodded. "Where did you find this?" The silver-haired man asked.

"It was in the bag of a woman who I discovered unconscious on the grounds of the young masters' mansion." The Undertaker looked up at Sebastian and smiled widely at this small tid-bit of gossip. "Which is none of your concern," Sebastian said hastily.

The Undertaker hummed as he continued to examine the ring, rolling it between his fingers. Sebastian grew impatient. "Well?" He said, folding his arms and looking at the other man with exasperation.

The Undertaker raised his head and leaned forward before saying gleefully. "I don't give this type of information away for free, you know. You'll have to give me the most precious gift of all… the art of laughter!" He exclaimed, throwing his heavily clocked arms in the air. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Sebastian was used to these types of visits to the Undertaker. On many accession he had to crack a joke or two to get information that was either completely useless or as valuable as anything. With the Undertaker, you never knew if what you were endeavouring in was worth it.

Sebastian rolled up his sleeved smartly and cleared his throat. "Very well. A silly young man from Clyde, in a funeral procession was spied. When asked, "Who is dead?" He giggled and said, "I don't know; I just came for the ride." There was a minute of silence where the two men simply stared at each other and suddenly…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The Undertaker cackled, thumping his fist of the counter and grasping his stomach with his other hand. Drool was slipping down his chin as he failed to close his mouth from laughing.

Sebastian leaned back and smiled smugly at his work, although, as everyone well knew, he was simply one hell of a butler. If he couldn't complete this measly task, then what sort of butler would he be?

The Undertaker took deep ragged breaths as he gasped out a broken sentence. "That… hehe… that was a good one... Haha… He only came for a ride! HAHA" He erupted once again in laughter. Sebastian was all well and happy about completing his task but the laughter was starting to wear out its welcome. He coughed lightly.

The laughter ceased, albeit slowly. "Ah, yes." The Undertaker said. He picked up the ring and stood up, heading the volumes to the side of the shop. "This ring belonged to one Rachel Phantomhive."

"The young masters deceased mother?" Sebastian said.

"The very same." Replied the coffin master. He pulled a black leather book from the shelf and opened it to a relatively clean page, contrary to the other pages, Sebastian mused.

"This page seems cleaner than any of the other…" Sebastian pointed out aloud, his sentence trailing off, seeming to ask for an answer. The Undertaker rubbed the back of his neck and his grey face turned a light pink.

"Well… you see… Rachel is so lovely and I can't help but admire her every chance I get…" He suddenly turned deathly white. "Don't tell the Earl! He'll have my head!"

The familiar smirk of Sebastian returned as he replied smoothly. "Yes, of course. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

The Undertaker mumbled under his breath as he simmered in embarrassment. He put the book of the counter and pointed to a picture with his black painted nails. "Here, you can see the ring on her finger, see?"

The picture was an old, white and black wash print. It showed Rachel Phantomhive and Madam Red (Ciel's aunt) sitting on a marble ledge, a shimmering fountain spewing behind them. Vincent Phantomhive (Ciel's deceased father) was standing next to his wife. The three looked on in amusement as a younger Ciel and his cousin, Lady Elizabeth, chased each other across a manicured ground.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and looked closer at Rachel. On her hand which was laid delicately on her lap, he saw a golden band on her finger. In fact, he saw two; one was a simple gold band indicating her marriage to Vincent, and above that there was another gold band, but this one had a gem in the middle, a blood red one.

Sebastian nodded and straightened up. "Yes, that is the one." The Undertaker held the ring up for Sebastian to see.

"If you look closely," he said, "you can see a Latin inscription on the inside of the ring." He pointed to the tiny engravements. Sebastian leaned forward and read the words aloud.

" _Qui me a peccato non potest custodiri"_

"The words themselves are quite jumbled up as Latin isn't as used as it was years ago but a rough translation is easy enough to come by," Said the Undertaker. "It means; ' _Thou who holdeth me-'_ "

-"' _Be guarded from all sin…'"_ Sebastian supplied, finishing the quote. He raised his gloved hand and examined it thoughtfully. "So that's why the ring left a mark on my glove…" He mumbled more to himself than anyone else, but The Undertaker heard him, and smirked.

"Well what did you expect?" He said condescendingly. "You _are_ a literal personification of the word 'sin', aren't you… Demon?" He chuckled despite himself. Sebastian only rolled his eyes and put his hand out, asking for the ring.

"I think that will be all, Undertaker." The said man pouted sadly and dropped the ring into the others hand. Sebastian immediately covered it with the white cloth and stowed it away within the depths of his pocket. He pulled out a silver pocket watched and clicked it open. "Five-thirty. I had better get back to prepare dinner for the Master. Who knows what those insolent buffoons have done in my absence." He huffed in disdain.

Sebastian headed out and he could hear a muffled yet enthusiastic 'Goodbye' as the door closed.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me cut the carrots, Miss." Finny said, beaming widely at Aurora as she finished slicing the vegetables. She shrugged and looked to the boy.

"It was no trouble, and please, call me Aurora." Finny nodded enthusiastically and he began transporting the carrots to a small basin at the end of the kitchen where he rinsed the food.

Aurora sighed and wiped her hands on her dress. Mey-Rin had carefully pinned the red-heads dress so she wouldn't have to pick up the trailing fabric as she rushed about the kitchen. The blue fabric was now bunched at her waist and fell in waves to her knees. Her sleeves were rolled up and Mey-Rin had happily parted with a spare apron which was tied haphazardly around her neck and hips. While Finny had said she looked pretty, Bard waggled his eyebrows at her and said she'd look better _without_ clothes. Aurora shook her head in an attempt to wipe the memory away. The sheer blatancy of it was incredible.

When she actually thought about it, she hadn't seen Bard nor Mey-Rin since then, which was about an hour ago.

"Where's Bard and Mey-Rin?" She asked.

"Bards probably sleeping in his quarters; when Sebastian isn't around, he finds a way to get some shut-eye." Said Finny, putting a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "I think Mey-Rin's polishing the cabinets containing the Masters tea sets."

The sound of glass shattering and wood splintering erupted from the other side of the house, along with a scream filled with two types of fear; fear of harm and fear of being scolded by Sebastian.

Finny grimaced. "Yeah, she's definitely polishing the cabinets." Aurora laughed.

"You mean ' _was_.'" She grabbed Finny's wrist and pulled him from the room. "Come on, let's go find her."

* * *

"Oh, Sebastian's going to kill me…" Mey-Rin moaned in dismay, staring at the shattered glass and wood pieces scattered on the floor. Here and there, you could see pieces of porcelain and of precious gems glinting through the mess; the sad remains of a once perfect jade tea set. Aurora and Finny came trotting into the room.

Mey-Rin was cowered in a corner, her hand covering her face as her body heaved with shaky sobs. Aurora carefully approached and knelt beside her, drawing her into an embrace as she hushed the crying woman.

"Hey, It's okay. Don't cry," She cooed as she ran her fingers through the plum-coloured hair of the maid. Finny also approached quietly and rested his hand on Mey-Rins knee, using his thumb to massage small circles there. With the two of them working, they were also to calm Mey-Rin.

"What happened?" Aurora asked softly.

"I – I was jus' trying to – to clean t – the cabinets. But then I fell, yes I did." Another sob writhed through her. "I didn't mean too, h – honest!"

Aurora nodded and continued to finger-brush her hair. Eventually, Mey-Rin stopped crying entirely and instead started to hiccup uncontrollably. Despite the situation, Finny began laughing. Aurora was about to scold him when she noticed a watery smile appear of the maids face.

"Don't worry 'bout me, Aurora," She said as she wiped her tears away with the hem of her sleeve. "I always mess things up one way or another." She began laughing through her hiccups.

Aurora looked between the two with confusion. Finny noticed and answered her silent prayers.

"You see, Aurora, Mey-Rin's glasses are supposed to help her see, but I think they just make her eye-sight worse. She keeps messing things up because of that."

"Why don't you just take the glasses off?" Aurora asked, dumbfounded. She had never heard of anything so preposterous before in her life… Other than people dunking their biscuits in fruit juice.

Mey-Rin grasped the grasses and shook her head violently. "No! I would never! The master got them for me, yes he did!" Aurora shook her head. Mey-Rin wouldn't budge.

"Okay, well, just don't do any big chores without someone being with you." Mey-Rin smiled and saluted the red-head.

"Yes, Miss. Aurora!" Finny took one look of Mey-Rin and bust out laughing again, rolling on the floor in fits of giggles.  
"You – you look so silly, Mey." He gasped out. Aurora didn't understand until she saw it too; Mey-Rin looked like a train wreck. Her dress was folded in weird angles around her body, her socks were rolled down and bunched at her ankles and her hair was coming out of his tie in tufts around her face. Aurora began laughing hysterically as well, joining Finny on the floor.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" Came a loud voice from the doorway. Aurora and Finny ceased their laughing to look at the person who had spoken.

Bard was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and his eyes bleary from sleep. His bed head made him look innocent and cute looking, despite his prominent anger. Aurora and Finny quickly stood up and brushed their clothes down as Bard began yelling.

"I was jus' taking a well-deserved nap when hear laughin' crashin' and cryin'. Don't any of you's know how to be quiet!" He began breathing heavily from his nose. Aurora made a side-glance towards Finny who was completely emotionless. She looked back towards Bard and tensed up when she saw his gaze trail over behind her to were Mey-Rin was standing... as well as the complete wreck of what one was an impressive crockery set. His blue eyes widened with fury and fear.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!" He rushed over and started pawing through the mess and pulled out a half piece of a cup. He moaned in despair. "Sebastian is going to kill us!"

Mey-Rin folded her arms to her chest and swayed from side to side as she started crying again. "I'm so sorry Bard, I really am!"

Aurora looked on in disbelief as the two embraced the floor and cried. She looked at Finny with intense confusion on her face and he simply shrugged his shoulders. "This happens all the time." He explained. "Mey-Rin and Bard have a sort of connection when it comes to having done something wrong. I think they just relate to each other." He laughed slightly. Aurora smiled.

When she thought about it, the two would make a lovely couple, if they weren't polar opposites in everything other than guilt.

Finny pulled at Auroras sleeve and she looked down to see him smiling. "Why don't you go back to the music room while I sort everything out around here." Aurora looked at him and if she had learnt anything over her short stay here, it was that Finny wasn't much better than the other two, other than being a lot kinder an easy to talk to.

Finny laughed at her look. "Don't worry. I'll try not to mess anything up." Aurora shook her head and she slowly trekked out of the room, looking behind her to see Mey-Rin and Bard still clasped around each other, crying while Finny swept up the porcelain with a brush he seemed to have just magically sported from thin air.

* * *

Aurora sighed as she rested her head on the piano. The cool wood was soothing on her face after the heat of the kitchen and the cutlery room. She had unbuttoned the fire four buttons of her dress, allowing air to freely go down her neck. She had also took out the ribbon from her hair and ruffled it out so it trailed down her back and chest, touching her knees as she sat. She had used the ribbon to hold the thin veil covering the window back to the sun streamed through the touched her face.

It had only been half an hour since she left the chaos of the room to Finny's care.

She sat back up and stretched, flexing her fingers and cracking her knuckles as she prepared to play a piece of the piano.

She rested her fingers on the keys and began playing. It was a sad, melancholic like song, with notes that merged together in the most peculiar of ways, yet she still played it. It wasn't long before her mind began to wonder to a certain blue-haired youth. The piano notes came out stronger and angrier as she recalled how he had replied to her as if she were trash and how he had looked down on her; like a peasant. She snorted.

 _What ever happened to equality?_ But then, this was the 1800s… there was no equality. Aurora grimaced in determination. "I'll _make_ equality." She whispered harshly. The piano notes turned mellow once again, too mellow…  
The Earls face once again popped into her head, but this time it was when he had been smiling, only so subtly but it was there and genuine. Aurora moaned in frustration and stopped playing entirely.

"If I can't control the way I play just because of a boy, what sort of musician am I?" She said out loud.

"A boy? My, my, I wonder who this boy is." Aurora whipped round with a start was she saw Sebastian standing in the door way smiling smugly. The red-head jumped from the piano and folded her arms.

"What are you doing here, Sebastian?" She let her arms drop to her sides, but then decided to fold them again. This continued throughout the conversation. Sebastian noticed this and smiled.

"I'm here to escort you to the dining room. You'll be supping with the young Lord." Aurora perked up and mentally kicked herself when she did. She forced a sigh of irritation and followed Sebastian out to the dining room.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and I hope I get more comments. Again, I'm sorry if this seems more of a filler chapter. Next chapter will hopefully go into the actual story line of the main anime.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Time Beyond Time**  
 **By:** Wydrin Williams 178

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, my lovely reader! Thank you SO much for the comments and for reading this, you really are the best.**  
 **P.S. I just want to warn some of you precious cinnamon rolls that there will be some mature content in this chapter, but not tones.**  


* * *

 **Time Beyond Time**  
 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Aurora looked around nervously, intertwining her hands and flitting her eyes across the surface of the dining table. It was laden with a white cloth so delicate looking that Aurora felt complied not to touch it in fear of smearing the silk with dirt. In the middle of the table there was an ornate-looking vase with a simple blue painted rose of the surface. The vase was filled with a mixture of Amaryllis and Hyacinth flowers, carefully arranged. Next to the vase on either side there was a simply candle holder which contained a white wax candle burning cheerily.

Aurora bit her lip as she waited patiently for something to happen; anything to happen!

She jumped slightly when she heard a delicate cough from the other side of the room. She turned and saw Ciel Phantomhive standing regally, his hand on his waist and his other at his side. He was dressed as he was earlier, save for a new ruffle collar complemented with a blue silk ribbon.

"I see Sebastian was able to escort you here?" He said simply.

Aurora rolled her eyes, having recovered from the initial shock of his entrance. "Well nah, I just casually turned up here on time." She smirked when Ciel closed his eyes and grimaced; clearly he was none too fond of her vocabulary.

 _Well tuff_ , she thought, _you try being forced to act like someone you're not for a change._

Ciel sat down at the head of the table and looked at Aurora emotionlessly. She was sitting at the side of the table, meaning Ciel didn't have to crane to look her in the eye. Aurora chastised herself inwardly when she realized she _should_ have sat at the head of the table.

Aurora looked at him as well so both youths were staring at each other. This went on for some time before Sebastian entered the room pushing a tray filled with crockery behind him. The two adverted their gazes to instead look at the trays Sebastian was laying in front of them. Sebastian promptly left after saying he would return in a half-hour to replace the dish with the main course.

The starter was chilled pea and chervil soup with crème fraiche. The colour was a refreshing green colour with a splashing of white. Aurora furrowed her brows as she look to the side of the bowl were there was a line of different sized spoons, forks, and knives. Despite herself, she began to panic. Which one was she supposed to use?

She looked to Ciel nervously and saw that he was perfectly fine, sipping soup delicately from a silver spoon.

She picked up the spoon closest to the bowl and began scooping up the soup. She heard a chuckle and she turned to see Ciel looking at her, bemused.

"Have you never eat formally before?" He asked her mockingly. Aurora shook her head. Ciel laughed again.

"And I thought you couldn't get any more stupid."

"Well _excuse_ me for not being brought up a pompous brat like you obviously have been!" Aurora shot back, throwing the spoon back on the table and crossing her arms. She looked on satisfied as the spoon dripping soup onto the pristine table cloth.

"You will refrain from addressing me as such, woman!" Ciel growled, his hand was clenched in a fist around the spoon, though he was more careful about the cloth.

Aurora snorted in amusement. "Yeah, of course, _master_." She muttered.

After a few minutes, Ciel sighed. "You use the spoon on the far right for soups." He said quietly as he returned to his own meal.

Aurora rolled her eyes but the food looked to appetizing to waste so she picked up the spoon Ciel had mentioned and began eating. She couldn't bare the smug look the Earl was giving her but she put up with it none-the-less.

Once both bowls were clean, Sebastian arrived at exactly seven o'clock to retrieve and replace with a new dish before leaving once again.

This dish was the 'main' or at least, Aurora guessed it was. The meal was composed of bacon-wrapped roast partridge, pork stuffing and lentils. Aurora bit her lip again when the same question arose again; what fork and knife does she use?  
She didn't even have to look towards Ciel before he said gruffly, "Use the knife and fork closest to the plate." She used just them.

Half way through the meal, Aurora struck up conversation, though not a conversation fit to be called small-talk.

"Why did you ask me to eat with you when I'm a maid here?" Ciel looked up and rested his elbow on the table, a habit Aurora was sure was against the formal gathering rules.

"I wanted to ask you about how you got here." He said.

"Well that's a pretty useless waste of your time." Aurora stated. "Even I don't know how I got here."

"Fine. Then what about your parents?"

"What about them?" The red-head shot back suspiciously.

"What is their background?" The Earl said.

"Why would I tell you?" The argument seemed quite childish but Aurora strived to make this hell for the Earl.

Ciel's eye turned a deep blue as he answered coolly. "You will tell me unless you wish to be stuck as a maid for the rest of your life."

The struck a nerve.

Aurora gasped slightly. What he said was true but it hurt. She didn't want to express more of her life to this man but she really had no choice.

"I didn't really know my mother, she wasn't really there; ever. She would turn up every now and then but it was never for more than a few days and then she was off again. I don't know what she did but I bet it was something interesting, I mean, she was drop-dead gorgeous!"

"How so?" Ciel interjected.

"She sorta looked like me, only prettier. Her hair was darker and she had a better body shape to mine, not to mention she was taller."

"What about you father?" The Earl asked.

"He was just as normal a dad as you could get. Tall, middle ages, going grey. He worked as an accountant but he was on the brink of getting fired. That's why I was being shipped off to America; dad couldn't support me properly. I was to live with my aunt."

Ciel nodded and continued eating. "And you're sure you didn't know what your mother did as an occupation?"

Aurora laughed. "If I knew, you would have known by now. She always used to travel light to I recon she did things all over the country. She wasn't especially rich but I do remember she always used to wear this expensive looking red ring…" She trailed off as a light bulb suddenly flickered to life in her head. The ring that had appeared in her hand was also red.

"Do speak up," Ciel said impatiently.

"The ring," Aurora said. Ciel only looked at her with confusion. "When I arrived here, I was holding a red ring, you know, a gold band one with a large red gem in the centre." Aurora missed it, but Ciel's eye had widened slightly.

"A red ring, you say?" He encouraged, urging to for her to reveal more.

"Yeah, when I was back in my time, me and one of my friends was walking through your house, it was abandoned so it had become a tourist attraction. We saw a painting of you and Sebastian and there was normally a blue ring on your thumb." Ciel lifted his hand and Aurora nodded when she saw the exact same ring on the present Earls hand. "Yeah, that one. Anyway, when I looked again, it was gone and when I looked in my pocket, the same ring was in it but instead of blue, it was red."

Ciel clucked his tongue softly. "I shall have to infer with Sebastian about this…" He said more to himself than to Aurora.

When both plates were clean, Sebastian returned once more to replace the main dish with the desert; Chocolate tiramisu. Ciel didn't bother to tell Aurora what spoon to use and Aurora didn't bother to care.

Instead of leaving, Sebastian stayed to talk quietly with Ciel. Though Aurora knew it wasn't within her place, she listened in.

"I should inform you, Young Master that the Owner of the Poseidon Company's Indian Factory shall be arriving tomorrow evening to discuss money matters." Ciel looked completely disinterested as he scooped up small pieces of the chocolate cake and eat them slowly.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not, what would you have Miss. Pendleton do while our guest is present?" Aurora made a point of looking directly at her food and making it seem as though it were the most interesting thing in the room. It took a few minutes before Ciel replied and Aurora was none too pleased with the answer.

"I'll have her work as a maid normally and then I might have her play a song or two for me and our guest while we eat."

Aurora stood up, slamming her hands on the table. "Since when do you have the authority to make me perform in front of people, not to mention I only have 'till tomorrow night to learn songs!" Ciel blinked at her with confusion. Only moments before, they were having a civil conversation and now she was spouting hate.

Ciel picked up a small glass of wine by the stem and Aurora distantly noted that she hadn't touched her glass. "I never said you _had_ to play, I only said you _might_ have to." He raised his eye and smirked when Aurora visibly bristled.

"I'm going to bed!" She cried, abandoning the half-finished desert on the table and hitching her skirts as she stomped from the room.

Sebastian watched as she left, brows rose. "My word, what's wrong with Miss?" He asked distantly. Ciel huffed.

"Don't ask me, one minute she was quite civil and then next she's screaming. Women… I'll never understand them." He took a swig from the wine glass after he had shook the liquid, promptly reliving the alcohol of excess sulphur.

Sebastian gasped when he saw the plate Aurora had left behind her. "And what a waste! I spent so much time on that!" He cried, shaking his head in dismay.

Ciel rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "Did you by chance find out anything while you were in the company of The Undertaker? I wouldn't blame you if you hadn't, however." Ciel shuddered. "That man is most… peculiar."

"Yes, I had actually. The Undertaker has never heard of anyone with the last name of Pendleton."

Ciel furrowed his brows in thought. "So that means we can rule out anyone related to Aurora having lived in this era, yes?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Not exactly, Young Master. We can rule out that anyone related to Miss. Pendleton was _human_." Ciel sat up straight in his chair.

"Are you suggesting that that woman might have relatives of a non-human status?"

"I'm not suggesting anything, Young Lord." Sebastian replied, although he was smiling mockingly, an expression Ciel wasn't fond of in the least. Eventually, Ciel wiped his mouth with a white napkin and rose from the table.

"I'm going to retire for the night, Sebastian. If you would clear the table." He didn't wait for his butler to reply as he exited the room.

* * *

Aurora gave a sigh of relief as she unbuttoned the dress hugging her figure, she let the fabric fall to her ankles, leaving her in only her white panties and nude coloured brassiere; the low-heeled shoes lay forgotten next to the large bed.  
The room looked different to the room she had been placed in before, but she was too tired and angry to care.

She pulled back the covers of the bed and slid through, relishing the feel of silk against her bare skin. She finger combed her hair, staring into her reflecting from the mirror exactly opposite the bed. She felt in uncanny how she looked no different to how she did the morning before; when she was in her era.

She huffed an reached behind her, unhooking the clasp of her bra, releasing her breasts from the prison. She leant back and fall back into the pillow, moaning in pleasure as the feeling of being completely enveloped in softness overwhelmed her.

As she was drifting, a thought came to her, a thought that had been reoccurring all day; what was with that kid?

He was blunt, harsh and cruel, three traits Aurora absolutely hated. But then he was also handsome and smart, traits Aurora could bear with. She growled audibly and slapped her hands down on the mattress. He was so difficult to read! One minute he was helping her, the next, tormenting her.

If she were to completely honest, She didn't have a prayer against living in this era without any hitches, but she would try, even if it meant doing whatever that bastard asked. As long as she got back to her time, she would do it.

After her silent self-promise, Aurora finally allowed herself to succumb to sleep.

* * *

Ciel opened the door to his room and closed it quietly behind him. He breathed out steadily as he ribbed the stupid ribbon from around his neck and threw it to the ground.

He walked over to the dressing table and ruffed his hair, untying the eyepatch from his face and looked at his own reflection, the mark from his contract with Sebastian glaring back at him. It was glowing inhumanly bright. He cursed it as he began unbuttoning his shirt. His shoes were already kicked off.

Ciel heard a groan a tensed up. He slowly turned and saw a figure in his bed moving, a small figure. He stood from the dresser and approached the bed, and gasped when he saw a splay of red hair against his pillows.

Aurora was in his bed.

Ciel had half a mind to slap her awake and demand she left his private room. He would have been satisfied seeing her face fall into anger. But that suddenly changed when he saw a certain piece of clothing on the floor; a brassiere.

His face flushed scarlet as he realised what it would mean if he woke her up, and he really didn't need to complications this late at night. He groaned in adherence when he realized what he would have to do. Either he slept in the same bed, or he risked exposing himself to the pureness of a woman.

He flushed even further at how childish he seemed. Why should he care if he saw a woman's breasts? The answer was, he didn't, so why was he so tense?

Unable to answer the question, Ciel continued undressing and carefully pulled back to covers, making sure not to look underneath the sheets. He slipped into the bed and covered himself. He grimaced slightly when his leg brushed hers, though it wasn't as icy a feel he would have expected; it was warm.

He shook his head slightly and pushed himself down into the bed and shut his eyes tight, willing himself to fall asleep, but all he could focus on was the gentle sound of Aurora's breathing.

Eventually, he too fell into the void of sleep.

* * *

Birds twittered outside and Ciel groaned when he opened his eyes. The window was open and the chill morning air was seeping through the opening. He exhaled and watched as a plume of vapour escaped. He had no intention of leaving the heat of his bed quite right now.

Now that he thought about it, His bed was way too warm to be called the norm. As felling creeped back into him, he tensed up when he became aware of a pair of pale slender arms wrapped around him, as well as soft legs intertwined with his own. He turned his head and sighed in dismay as he saw the familiar shock of red hair pressed up against him.  
All the events of the previous night came flooding back to him and he mentally kicked himself for allowing something like this to happen. He should have just woke her up and kicked her out. Was he going soft? No, he was just too tired to care, he reasoned.

He allowed his breathing to return back to normal, but that was short lived as he became painfully aware of something soft pressing up against his back. He moved a bit, testing the waters and was disciplined when Aurora released a soft moan.

He grimaced when he realized exactly what was pressed up against his back. However, although his mind was very set on hating what was happening, another part of his atomy didn't care. Said part of his atomy came to life almost instantly. Painfully so.

He exhaled angrily as he carefully pried Aurora's arms from around him. He left Aurora to sleep as he dressed, luckily, his 'awakened' atomy had calmed down considerably, enough so it wasn't noticeable.

While he was tying his eye-patch again, he heard a yawn and he could see Aurora sit up and stretch. Unfortunately, the sheet fell down her body, exposing her chest. Ciel quickly adverted his gaze and coughed lightly.

Aurora opened her sleep filled eyes and it took a while before she registered another person being in the same room as her. A male.

She gasped loudly and pulled the sheet up to retrieve her decency. "What are you doing here!" She screeched. Ciel had regained his composer, and so was able to return to the harsh person he was normally.

"I'll have you know that this is _my_ room." He watched smugly as Aurora turned a deep red. She looked around nervously and sure enough, she was aware enough to notice that this room wasn't at all like her own appointed one.

"I – I'm so sorry!" She cried, burying her head in her hands to cover her embarrassment. Ciel snorted.

"You didn't seem sorry when you were pressed up against me." He said. Aurora was almost as dark as her hair by now, and Ciel wasn't done yet. "Tell me, what was it that made you moan?" He asked mockingly.

Aurora looked at him with confusion, but it was soon replaced with complete and utter embarrassment when Ciel answered her.

"When I awoke, you were draped half over me, not to mention you were top-less. Are you that slack that anyone can evoke pleasure from you?" He grinned when tears formed in Aurora's eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Y- You don't mean that." She muttered, trying her best not to cry in front of the Earl. Ciel only laughed as if what she had said was the funniest thing in the world.

"You bet I do." He stared at her. Tears were finally falling, leaving wet trails down her face. She was gently heaving.

"You're really pathetic, you know?" He mused before he left the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Aurora to cry to her hearts content behind him.

* * *

Aurora looked on as Ciel slammed the door and felt the full feeling of embarrassment and humiliation fill her. Despite herself, the tears wouldn't stop flowing, and they covered the bed sheets, _Ciel's bed sheets._

"I'm so stupid!" She cried out, bunching her hands into fists. She wanted to hit something so bad it was unreal. A knock sounded at the door and she seized up, pulling the covers up to her chest. She mumbled a come in and Sebastian's head poked through, his familiar smile on his face. Aurora felt a little relived that it was him opening the door and not the Earl.

Sebastian opened the door wider and brought with him a small tray with which he placed on Aurora's lap. No words were exchanged as Sebastian quietly handed Aurora her brassiere, which she put on hastily (Sebastian had turned around in order for her to do so)

The raven-haired man stood at the side, silent as Aurora ate her fill of butter croissants and sweet tea. Tears still streamed down her face, but now without Aurora heaving so greatly. Once she had finished, Sebastian procured a bundle of clothing which he handed to the crying red-head. They were purple and white; a maids attire.

Aurora muttered a thank you and she began dressing. The dress reached her knees while the rest of her legs were covered with think black stockings. A white cloth apron was tied around her waist and neck.

Aurora stood and was leg to the dressing table were Sebastian sat her down and began braiding her hair. She mused silently that it was queer that Sebastian would know how to do hair quite so professionally. When he was finished, he held out his hand for Aurora to take and lifted her from the chair. While the red-head was following Sebastian, she found it eerie how not a word had been exchanged between the two, however, that was soon changed.

Half way down the corridor, Sebastian stopped in his tracks and turned. Aurora gasped slightly when he took her hands in his own.

"Listen, Miss. Pendleton," He said gently. "I know about what happened earlier in the Young Masters bedroom." Aurora flushed slightly at the memory. "And I'd like you to know that you can always talk to me about it." Sebastian's smile was so genuine that Aurora had no option but to smile back.

"Now then," Sebastian continued. "Let's go find those insufferable nitwits." Aurora supressed a giggle as she followed Sebastian down the corridor once more. As they continued walking, Aurora began to recognize the route as being one to the dining room.

Aurora tensed up slightly when the probability of Ciel being there arose, but that feeling quickly dissipated into concern when the door to the dining hall was opened and Sebastian and Aurora were met with a most disturbing scene of Ciel throwing a short bladed dart at the head of one Finnian.

The dart hit the strawberry-blond in the back of the head, the victim being quite unaware. But when the dart hit its mark, Finny immediately covered his head with his hand and began hopping around the room, yelling at the top of his lungs. Mey-Rin and Bard were also present but did nothing to help him, Aurora had the sneaking suspicious that this happened often.

Finny ran up to Ciel who was sitting at the dining table, acting as though nothing had happened, sipping from a white china cup.

"What was that for Master? What did I do?" Finny whined. Aurora by this point had regained enough sense to stomp to the table as well.

"Yeah, what the hell's wrong with you, you complete prick!" Aurora yelled, grabbing Finny into a hug. Ciel shrugged.

"I don't need to justify my actions to the likes of you," He looked up from his cup and smirked at Aurora. " _Especially_ the likes of you…" He stood from the table and brushed croissant crumbs from his clothing. He walked past Aurora and continued his sentence in a tone only Aurora could hear. "… Whore."

Aurora shook slightly with rage but held it within as Ciel left the room. Finny noticed and looked up at her with concern, she only brushed his worry aside with a shake of her head.

"Now then," Sebastian exclaimed. He looked to Finny who was standing on his own, having been released from Aurora's mother-like embrace. "Have you finished weeding the courtyard, Finny?"

"Ah – umm… not… exactly…" Finny mumbled as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Mey-Rin." He looked to Mey-Rin who, to Aurora's surprise, was staring at Sebastian with admiration with her cheeks flushed and her gaze locked on his face. "Have you washed all the bedding?" Mey-Rin's admiring expression was shattered as she twiddled her thumbs bashfully.

"N – no… Sebastian…"

Sebastian sighed, "Bard," He called. "Have _you_ at least done _something_? Aren't you supposed to be preparing for tonight's meals?" Contrary to the others, Bard was completely honest and not ashamed in the least.

"Nope." He said confidently.

Sebastian exhaled exasperatedly and held the bridge of his nose. "Tanaka?" Aurora looked past Sebastian and was surprised to see the small man once again sat Japanese style sipping from a handle less mug.

"ho, ho, ho…" He said softly.

"You… You just do whatever it is you do." Sebastian finally said. "Now, everyone." Everyone focused on him once more. "We have no time for thumb twiddling this morning, so get to work!" He yelled, pointing to the three servants.

"Yes Sebastian!" The three said in unison, and they all ran to their posts. Sebastian shook his head.

"Simply hopeless…" He muttered.

"What was that all about?" Aurora chirped, having being the only other person left in the room.

The raven-haired man smiled at her. "We have a guest this evening, a worker of one of compartments for the Masters Toy Company. We must make sure everything is perfect for thing evening. After all." He smirked, sending a shill through the young woman's smile. "We wouldn't want to leave our guest unentertained."

"What should I do then?" Aurora asked, twisting one of the aprons ribbons in her hand. Sebastian made a show of thinking intently.

"You can help me prepare everything for this evening." He said finally. Aurora nodded nervously, having never done a hard day's work in her life.

After roughly four hours, Aurora and Sebastian had everything dealt with, except for the dinner. However, that didn't stop Sebastian from being overly exaggerative of how well they've done.

"The silver is polished to a spotless shine. The table cloth is crisp and clean and wrinkle free. There is not a single bruised blossom among Masters favourite white roses. And finally, the highest quality ingredients have been gathered to prepare a first rate dinner." Sebastian held out a vase filled with the said white roses and exclaimed proudly. "The table is perfection. This will be an elegant Phantomhive welcome."

Despite herself, Aurora laughed. "Where do you get this energy from?" She asked with amusement. Sebastian looked at her with confusion.

"My, if I weren't this energetic then what sort of butler would I be?" The way Sebastian said it made Aurora's amusement dissipate as though it had never existed.

Suddenly, a bell rang and Aurora looked up to see a wooden board on the wall containing different bells and tags showing which room the bell was being rung from. The bell being rung at this moment was from Earl Phantomhive's study.

Sebastian's cheerful mood was shattered. "What does that master want now? And I have so much to do…" He trailed off and looked at Aurora in a way she didn't care for what-so-ever. She slowly began shaking her head which soon turned into a vicious shaking of her head as Sebastian walked towards her and started pushing her out of the room.

"Why don't you go and ask the Young Lord what he wants? I'm sure you'll be brilliant." Hr said and shut the door when Aurora was out in the corridor.

Aurora turned and banged on the door. "Let me back in, Sebastian! You're such a dick!" She yelled. After a few minutes she gave up and gathered her nerves before heading for the study, but she swore that if Ciel said anything out of order to her, she would punch him. She would punch him right in his pretty face.

* * *

 **A/N: Well... that escalated quickly lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I spent all yesterday and today writing this, so I better get some good reviews. (I'm just teasing XD) Until next time my lovelies!**


End file.
